A new life
by swift56
Summary: Blake Belladonna wakes up in a foreign world. How will she cope with this? Surprisinly calmly is probably not what you expected
1. Prologue: New world

**I've been making a trio of stories where Blake is the female lead XD**

 **Seriously, isn't that a little weird?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, as it'll be rather simplistic, and it might also eventually contain my first sex scene.**

 **Oh yeah, I'm going there.**

* * *

Amber eyes shot open suddenly, looking around wildly as they found themselves in an unfamiliar environment.

Cream colored walls, a dresser, a small table with a digital clock that read 10:16 AM, clothes laid out on a chair, their clothes at that.

The owner of the eyes slowly sat up, their long, wavy black hair falling down their back, a few strands framing their face, as their... _cat_ ears twitched a bit, lightly swiveling in a direction outside the room where they could hear music, most likely from a radio, it sounded like rock n roll.

The person started checking themselves over, finding they were now wearing a loose, black t-shirt with the word KISS on it, lightly stylized and in orange, they didn't have anything covering their legs, but the shirt was long enough to cover their private area.

They pulled the shirt away from themselves and peered down into the hole, letting out a small sigh of relief when they saw their simple violet bra and panties under the shirt.

The young woman was glad that whoever had removed her clothing had at least left her underwear on.

Still, she wondered where she was?

Did she pass out?

The last thing she remembered was... the breach.

Yes, that was the last thing that Blake Belladonna could remember, the breach in downtown Vale.

Did her friends bring her somewhere after the battle and decided to wait there until she woke up?

It would make sense now that she thought about it, perhaps she had been wounded.

Although she couldn't remember the exact details.

She remembered fighting off all the grimm, the arrival of teams JNPR and CFVY, as well as those Haven students, then some of the professors arriving, Roman Torchwick being carried away by Atlas, and after that... a blank.

She couldn't remember what happened next.

Maybe she passed out from exhaustion? It would have made sense considering she had been fighting non-stop for almost 24 hours.

She decided she should probably get out of bed and get some answers.

She stood up from the bed, shakily at first, she must have been unconscious for a while she silently mused to herself, and made her way to her clothes.

She looked at them, before deciding getting fully dressed could wait a moment.

Although she did spot a pair of red shorts on top of the dresser now that she looked better, and she figured that she should be as decent as possible, thus, slipping on the shorts, which peeked slightly under the shirt.

They fit her nicely, a little snug, but that was probably because they could stretch.

Although she did remember to put on her bow before leaving the room.

She silently strode towards the door, before opening it while making the least amount of noise as possible.

She looked around, the first thing she noticed was what looked like a kitchen to her right, a small one, like the kind in an apartment, then when she looked to her left, she saw a living room, with a large TV and a comfy couch, as well as a sliding window that led to a patio overlooking a view she didn't recognize.

So, at least that confirmed she was in an apartment, probably she had been in the guest bedroom.

She kept looking, until she noticed something on the couch.

A tuft of dark brown hair, and her mind finally caught up and realised the music was coming from the TV.

Although it looked like some kind of video game was playing on the TV, and judging from the music, it was some kind of rythym game.

She'd been around Yang enough to understand a bit on video games, although she herself never had the chance to play any, but her blonde partner was an avid player, especially of fighting games, while her sister Ruby prefered role-playing games, like that one series, something fantasy, the name escaped her at the moment though.

She patiently waited for the person to finish their level, realising they were completely concentrated on it... since she was standing right behind them.

Also she was impressed a bit since it seemed to be on a hich difficulty judging from the amount of buttons on the screen.

And then things went into overkill as the screen was flooded with buttons and the person playing pressed every single one.

Plus the character on screen that was singing, well... she was singing very fast.

She looked around the screen, finding what she thaught was the difficulty, which read Extreme, the score, which was very high, and the combo counter, which kept on rising, she caught sight of it at around 350, before it started to rise like hell and soon reached around 590 in a few seconds.

The song was in a different genre than before, she didn't know how to describe it, but it felt... passionate. (It's the Singing Passion of Hatsune Miku)

Then the song ended and she saw the person got a perfect score.

Well, at least she knew they had some really good hand-eye coordination if they could do that.

The person slowly turned around, and she saw it was a young man, probably in his early twenties, he had shaggy dark brown hair and turquoise eyes, and, to be honest, he was somewhat good looking.

Not fall for him at first sight level, but he was easy on the eyes as Yang would say.

"Oh, you're awake." he said with a smile.

Blake nodded wordlessly as she looked around a bit "So, how did I end up here?" she eventually asked after a bit of an awkward silence.

The young man shrugged "You kind of fell out of the sky during a storm a few days ago, you were lucky enough to fall in a bouncy house on the school grounds." he said as he pointed to the building she could see out of the window, it was... far from impressive, probably a simple civilian school.

"Out of the sky?" she repeated his words with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged again "Weird, I know, but hey, not a lot can faze me."

Blake nodded as she walked a bit "So, who are you?"

The young man smiled "Name's Jack Wright, pleasure to meet you miss."

Blake nodded again "Blake Belladonna."

Jack tilted his head when he heard her name, before he frowned "Well, I was hoping I was wrong, but the ears, and hearing you actually say your name, you're definetly the real deal."

Blake raised an eyebrow as she took a step back, slightly confused and worried.

Jack stood up "Hold up, I'll show you something, and you'll probably understand what I mean when you see it."

She was a bit hesitant, but nodded, she really wanted to understand what he meant.

He went into a room, and a few moments later came back out with a laptop which he set down on a large table that was between the kitchen and the living room, before opening what she guessed was a search engine and moving aside.

"Type in your name, you'll see what I mean." he said as he gestured to the keyboard.

She rose an eyebrow before sitting in front of the computer and doing as he said, typing in her name, and being surprised when she found it seemed to be giving results... some of which worried her.

She hadn't even hit enter yet, and she could already see her name finishing itself in the suggestion bar, so she hesitantly clicked on it, before her eyes widenned in surprise.

The first result read: Blake Belladonna, RWBY wiki.

She then saw images, clicked on it, and was even more shocked to see dozens of pictures or drawings of herself, some of them showing her without her bow, or even in clothes different from what she normally wears.

There was one picture that actually made her angry and momentarily forget her shock though.

It was a drawing of her, but made to look extremely fat.

She was gonna cut off the balls of whoever had the gall do draw that.

She kept on looking at the images, and blushed at some of the ones she found.

Apparently a lot of people liked to draw her and Yang... in _that_ way.

For Oum's sake she just saw one of her and Yang making out.

Sure Yang was pretty, but Blake was as straight as an arrow, unlike Yang who was bisexual.

A few minutes later she stopped looking through the pictures.

She had momentarily asked Jack why there were so many drawings of her with other people, and he explained what 'ships' were.

Apparently, pairing her and Yang together was known as Bumblebee.

Her and Weiss was Monochrome.

Her and Ruby was Ladybug.

Her and Jaune was Dark Knight... she could do without the Batman reference though.

And those were some of the tame ones.

Her and Nora was called Pussy Pounder.

And her and Pyrrha was apparently called Pussy Magnet.

Oh, and her and Velvet being called Like Mammals.

And, oh god, her and that tri-colored girl that Yang fought on the train was called Creamed Pussy.

And then there was the weird ones.

Like, why was her and that Penny girl Ruby was friends with called Electronyaa?

Or her and one of the Haven students, Emerald, being called Cat Burglar?

Seriously, while some of these were embarassing, the names also confused her.

She asked Jack what some of the names meant, and he said he'd explain in time, since it would be best that he doesn't explain everything in one go, something she agreed to, as it might give her too much of a headache.

He did confirm what Blake had become suspicious of after what she saw.

"Your world is shown to mine like a TV series, you and your friends are considered fictional characters here." he said.

Blake was deep in thought at those words.

She wasn't about to have an existencial crisis though, she knew she was real, and so were her friends.

But still, that somehow, the story of her and her friends was shown in another world was interesting.

Her thoughts were cut short as her stomach started to growl loudly, making her blush in embrassement, her blush worsening when she glanced to the side and saw Jack smiling in amusement.

"I'll fix you something up." he said as he walked towards the kitchen, before glancing back at her "You don't need to wear your bow by the way, I'm the only one here, and I saw your ears when I was treating you."

Blake thought about it for a moment, before shrugging, if he knew her secret, keeping her ears hidden wasn't really needed, so she undid her bow and freed her ears, although she did decide to ask him something "When you were treating me, how much of my clothing did you take off?"

Jack turned to look at her dryly "Well considering I left your underwear on, I think I stopped there, don't you think?"

Blake blinked before looking away sheepishly, sure she'd confirmed it herself, but for all she knew, he had just put her underwear back on.

Another thought came to mind, before it was halted as she caught a scent that grabbed her attention completely.

"Is that tuna?" she asked quietly, with Jack smirking in amusement at her question.

Soon he set down a simple tuna sandwhich with a glass of milk in front of her, and Blake practically tore into it.

Soon, she was done eating, and her question came back to her mind "What do you do?"

Jack rose an eyebrow "You mean as a job?" a nod from Blake, who was curious as to what exactly the person who helped her did for a living "I'm the manager at the local grocery store, but I was able to set it up so I don't always need to be on site."

Blake rose a curious eyebrow "How?"

"The wonders of modern technology, nothing as impressive as your home of course, but it's still pretty good, I can work from my computer when I feel like it, meaning sometimes I'm at the store, but most of the time I'm working from home, I've even got a setup to check the store cameras from here." he explained with an easy grin.

Blake was honestly somewhat impressed at this, plus, he was a manager while obviously being somewhat young.

The two soon fell into a comfortable silence, before Blake's eyes widenned "Where's my book?!" she asked in a panic.

She had brought the book with her on the mission in case she got a decent break, so she could keep reading, and if she had a bit of privacy, maybe work off some stress.

"The cover was a bit torn up, so I've been fixing it, it's in my room." said Jack, with Blake rushing into his room, finding a simple setup with a large bed and a few other pieces of furniture while she searched for her book, soon finding it on a dresser, the cover seemingly having been repaired, grabbing it before stepping out of the room, with Jack watching her in amusement as she looked away sheepishly.

"It's my favorite book." it honestly was, Ninjas of love was her favorite series.

Jack nodded with an amused smile "That's fine." he then got up and went to the living room and changed the TV to the news, which at the moment showed the weather forecast "Overcast, with a little chance of a drizzle, love those kinds of days." he muttered with a small smile.

"Why?" asked Blake, having heard him with her superior hearing.

Jack didn't seem concerned with her hearing him as he answered "Because they're not too hot and not too cold, and the drizzle can be quite refreshing."

Blake thought about it for a moment before shrugging, finding that he wasn't wrong, before she sat down in a recliner seat "What about my weapon?" she just realised that was actually one hell of a priority, but her book came first to her.

"I put it in a box under your bed, I polished the blade a bit as well, and just so you know, it's against the law to carry a weapon around here, so you'll have to leave it here." Jack explained to her.

Blake frowned a bit "How do people defend themselves then?"

Jack smiled a bit "There's no dark monsters in this world, no oppressing secret enemy, no misguided terrorist group, just peace."

Blake looked at him for a moment, before leaning back into the chair "I see."

This was even more heavy information.

She didn't have to fight.

But... "What about the Faunus? Are they at peace with humans here?"

Jack sighed "You're the only faunus here Blake, besides you, it's just humans."

Blake blinked owlishly before speaking flatly "What."

"You heard me correctly, there are no other faunus besides you." Jack repeated.

That was even more of a shock to the girl.

She was the only one of her kind.

Unique.

And for some reason that scared her.

"Why do I feel like that's a bad thing?" she said lowly, but Jack heard it.

"Because the government in other countries is evil, I wouldn't be surprised if they kidnapped you after learning of your existence before performing experiments on you." he said, and Blake shook a bit in fear at the thought of being experimented on.

Jack quickly cut into her thoughts though "Luckilly, they can't get to you if you have a citizenship." he said as he handed her a few cards, which seemed to be identification papers, along with... a birth certificate, which made her look back up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It really isn't though to have these things be made, they just needed your fingerprints, and someone to sign a few papers, and because you're under 18, you needed a legal guardian." he then pointed at himself "Since I'm 21, I took that spot, so you're stuck with me now." he chuckled at the end.

Blake slowly nodded, before she smiled a bit "I see, thank you then."

She was grateful he was looking out for her.

She could tell he was an honest person.

It was visible in the way he moved, the way he spoke, the look in his eyes.

She was good at reading people.

She could tell he didn't have any ulterior motives.

Well, none besides probably wanting a friend.

She didn't know why, but he didn't seem like the most social person.

So, she had no problem if all he asked in return was friendship, she would be his friend in exchange for all the help he was giving her.

"So, what now then?" she asked him curiously.

Jack put a hand to his chin in thought before looking over at Blake "Would you like some more clothes? All you have is your one set, along with my old shirt and my sister's shorts at the moment."

Blake looked down at the shorts as she tugged on them a bit "These belong to your sister?"

Jack nodded "Yeah, she leaves some of her clothes here since she sometimes sleeps over."

Blake thought about his offer for a bit before she glanced at him "I'm going to have to borrow her clothes aren't I?"

Jack nodded "Your normal outfit kind of stands out, and we wouldn't want you to get any unwanted attention."

Blake nodded as she went into the guest room to try to find some clothes to fit her, while Jack went into his own room to grab a jacket before putting on his shoes.

He had a dark leather jacket, with N7 written on the right side.

It was something he made with a bit of help from his sister.

He put it over a plain white shirt and smoothed out his jeans as he waited for Blake.

A few minutes later she came out of the room, wearing a black hoodie with a pair of jogging pants along with a random pair of brown boots she found.

She was about to put on her bow, when Jack handed her a beanie, which she put on, and found that it was quite big, so she didn't have to pull it all the way down, and her ears were able to stay hidden.

"Pull up the hood and you'll be completely safe, after all, you never know when a kid might decide to be rude and pull off your beanie." said Jack, with Blake nodding in agreement as she pulled up the hood over the beanie.

She may look a bit like a punk, but it was inconspicuous enough that she wouldn't draw herself any unwanted attention.

"So, where are we going?" she asked Jack as he opened the door and the two stepped out of his apartment, with him locking it before they went down the stairs.

"We're going to the closest shopping mall... which is about a half-hour drive away since this is a small town, so we need to head to the closest big town, and you can get yourself some clothes there." he explained.

Blake nodded as they soon came out of the building and into the parking lot, before getting into his car, a white 2016 KIA Optima.

As she sat down, she found the seat to be some rather comfortable leather.

Soon, they were off, with Blake looking out the window to get a view of where she was staying.

It looked like a rather peaceful small town.

She could only wonder how her life would be now.

* * *

 **And boom, we're done!**

 **That was a long prologue for once.**

 **But yeah, Blake is dumped on Earth after the breach, and her life changes completely.**

 **Also, yes Jack and Blake will eventually be a couple, pretty sure that's obvious.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Shopping

**And we're back with this thing!**

 **I chose to update this mostly because of who we focus on in the latest RWBY episode.**

 **I felt a bit of motivation towards this, so I decided to just roll with it.**

 **And hey, I know this might be annoying, but if anyone wants to do a reading of this, let me know, though I personally think only team RWBY should read it if that does happen.**

 **Anyway, let's get this started.**

* * *

Blake was currently following Jack through the mall.

It was rather large, and it was filled with people.

It looked like the kind of place that would constantly have people milling about inside.

There were all kinds of stores in it, clothing, furniture, music, books, jewelry, toys, games, movies, dollar stores, restaurants, you name it, they had it.

No one really looked her way, save for curious people who just seemed to look everywhere, or the occasional man who looked her over, or specifically, looker over her ass.

Seriously why did people always stare at her ass?

Besides that, she also noticed that people here, well, weren't as... colorful as they were back home.

Hair and eye colors were way more tame here, and everyone was just dressed so plainly.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when she noticed they had stopped walking in front of a woman's clothing store.

She was about to step in, before she felt Jack tap her shoulder "I'll be in that store over there for a few minutes, need to pick up a pre-order, but I'll be over soon to pay for your stuff." she saw he was pointing to game store called EB Games that was just a few stores away.

She nodded "OK, I don't think it should take me too long, I'm not really picky."

She wasn't lying.

She REALLY wasn't a picky person when it came to clothing, although she did prefer it when she could find it in black or violet.

He nodded with a smile before walking over to the store, leaving her to enter the clothing store on her own.

She went in and quietly started looking around for things to wear.

It was a few minutes in, she'd already found a few things to wear, and she could swear that for the past minute someone was trying to burn a hole in the back of her head.

She was about to turn around when Jack walked up next to her, a bag in his hands and motioning for her to not look around "Don't look behind you, if you make eye contact with her, she will walk up to you and start being a bitch." he whispered so lowly only she could hear it.

"Who exactly is trying to drill through my skull with their eyes?" she asked as she continued to try and find clothes.

"Some bitch I knew in highschool, she's always trying to make life hell for others, and she targeted you." he whispered again.

She nodded slightly "So basically, just ignore her and everything will be fine? Easy enough. I did that a lot back home."

"Didn't really work out so well when you met Ruby though." Jack muttered with a grin.

Blake rolled her eyes in amusement "It didn't, but that's the one time I don't mind so much."

She didn't question that he knew about how that meeting went, she figured that the show had shown it.

"But yeah, just ignore her, it's the best thing to do." Jack whispered, to which she nodded.

It was a few minutes later that Blake finally felt the sensation of being glared at stop, making turn her head slightly, to see that the person had left.

"Took her long enough to leave." Jack muttered.

Blake nodded, before she walked towards the changing rooms, with Jack sitting down in a chair near them as he waited for her to be finished.

Even more minutes later, Blake stepped out of the changing room, wearing the clothes she had gone out with, and holding a few shirts, pants and dresses in her arms "All of them fit me... but this would be pricy."

"It's fine, you need clothes, and I have plenty of money." Jack said with a shrug as he stood up and the two walked to the register.

"I really don't want to im-" Blake started to say before Jack raised his hand and cut her off.

"It's fine, really." he said with a smile.

Blake nodded with a smile of her own after a few moments, as Jack payed for all her clothes, which went up to nearly 400$, which was equal to 400 Lien.

When they left the store, Jack looked at his watch, and saw that it was around noon.

"Want to grab a bite?" he asked Blake.

She thought about it for a moment before shrugging, she was starting to get somewhat hungry.

"Where are we eating?" she asked him.

"There's a food court on the lower floor, fair warning, it's mostly greasy food." Jack answered as the two walked through the mall until they reached a set of stairs and walked to the lower floor, and ended up right in front of the food court, which was filled with different restaurants.

"Just pick what you'd like." Jack said as he put two 20$ bill in her hands before he pointed to a table in the court "I'll be sitting over there once I grab my food."

Blake nodded, and thanked him when he took one of her shopping bags with him to lighten her load, before she tried to find something good to eat.

It took her a few minutes before she found a Mcdonald's booth and ordered a Filet-o-fish, some fries and a soft drink.

She soon found Jack, sitting down at a table, biting into a bacon cheeseburger.

She sat down in front of him and started to silently eat as well.

Half an hour later, the two of them were making their way back to Jack's apartment while listening to the radio, Blake's clothes sitting in the back seat along with Jack's game.

Blake sighed as she leaned into her seat in the car "Still trying to wrap your head around it all?" Jack said, to which she nodded.

"It'll probably take some time for me to get used to this." she answered him.

"Don't worry, you'll manage, and besides, I'll be helping you along the way." Jack said as he patted her shoulder.

Blake smiled at him as she nodded "Thanks."

Maybe this new life wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **And poof!**

 **Here you go people.**

 **A little chapter about Blake's first exploration of Earth.**

 **Nothing special really happened here, just Jack being a good friend and Blake shopping.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
